Bloody cupcake
by Wicked-Laughter
Summary: sometimes you see things a little different. sometimes it comes out as a good thing. sometimes knowing things you are not supposed to know can lead to something unexplained. Bill a college student hates her neighbor Kurama.
1. grass green grass green? why so green!

**yeah, i made one story and hated it. this one is far better and im going to finish it!**

**i do not own yu yu hakusho **

Diary Entry 32 The grass again

You know how they say the grass is always greener on the other side? Well now I know for sure it is possible! I know it's a silly saying! But now I have proof grass can be greener on the other side. And by that I mean my neighbor's yard. Ughhh! How I hate to see that grass! So green so perfect! I really never bothered to ask myself why I'm really ticked off about it. I try not to think about it…maybe I'm jealous? Nahhh… it's just…so green! So perfect! Like it has to be! But it's just grass! One day ill color there grass! Ha-ha! See if they like it! Wait…I forgot a nice lady lives there…with some kid…okay he's older than me…or looks like it…but still! My vengeance will be sweet! Like bloody cupcakes! What will I doooooohahahaHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! End

Bill quickly hid her diary inside her pillow case and got ready for her morning class. She was a freshman in college, fresh out of high school and eager to find what she wanted to do in life. She always thought one day her future would fall on her and she was set to go, but she knew all too well what was real and what was imaginary. Bill quickly looked in the mirror looking at her. She was too lazy to put on her eyeliner, maybe know one would notice her puffy blue eyes and lack of sleep. She looked at her hair. Maybe know one will notice her un-controlling pink hair that she almost never brushed. Bill pushed her glasses up and gazed on the floor looking for clothes she can wear again that didn't smell. She picked up faded jeans and a plain black shirt. After confirming to herself that she looked OKAY she grabbed her car keys and left. Too lazy to realize if she missed anything she never thought about her shoes, they were missing. Bill smiled to herself. She had perfect parking. She got out of the car and noticed something felt rough. She looked down at her feet. "Fuck! I left my god damned shoes at home!" Yelling to herself she started her car and drove back to her house. Passing every car and almost hitting the curve she parked and ran inside not noticing her neighbor watering his grass. He looked her way in bewilderment and continued his duty. Bill had one shoe on and decided she could put the other when parked at her college. Running back to her car she suddenly stopped to sneezed and turned to that perfect grass. The neighbor was watering his grass! She was enraged! The neighbor looked at her and smiled at how funny she looked holding one shoe, like she didn't have time to put it on but to look angry at him. He thought it was funny when he would notice her staring at his yard for hours just glaring at it. "You! Are you the one that causes this?" Bill yelled pointing to the grass. Amused the neighbor tilted his head to the side as if he didn't get what she was saying. "Don't play games with me pretty boy!" She yelled. He inwardly flinched. He thought after leaving high school people would stop calling him pretty boy. Well at least she wasn't drooling over him like a mindless zombie. He sighed and finally spoke "I don't want to jump to conclusions but it looked like you were in a hurry" Bill's eyes widened, her mouth gaping like a fish out of water. She looked at her shoe and then ran to her car the last thing he heard was her mutter "stupid red-head" he smiled and went on with his day.

Bill sighed leaving her class. She was exhausted and she wanted to go home to play some video games. She grabbed her keys and headed towards her car. "hmm…I think around this time the mail is here" She said to herself starting her car. Bill parked in the front, turned off her car, locked it, and walked to her mail box. She grabbed her mail and out of habit she looked at that perfect grass. She heard a chuckle. She looked to THERE mailbox and found that pretty boy again. She pointed at him accusingly and said "you! What's your name!!"


	2. Hate leads to stalking

**i do not own yu yu hakusho! **

Bill tapped her shoe waiting for an answer. She was enraged on how calm he could be. She hated his smile. She hated his emerald eyes and his long red hair. He looked like such a prince. By the time he opened his mouth Bill noticed that his mother came outside and called him. "Shuichi help me with dinner when you're done talking to the pretty lady" Bill snorted and forced a smile waving to shuichi's mother who waved back. Half way towards her door she faced back to him and said almost at a whisper "I hate you". All he did was chuckle and went back in his house. Bill thought to herself thinking on exactly what reason she hated him for. Was there any? REAL reason? She just had to find out. Could there be a possible sane way to find out without looking really crazy? What in the world could she do to prove that she hated him? "It's not like he's an evil demon with the power to kill me" bill said to herself. She read way too many novels including men that were demons in disguise. She blamed the internet too. Bill sighed thinking about tomorrow. "Well at least I don't have class tomorrow…but work! Gahhhh…..unless……hehehe…." quickly she grabbed her cell phone and dialed her work number, thinking to herself how stupid to use that sick day on-"hello?...yes I wanted to use my sick day….yes…two left?...ok….thank you…don't worry it's just a small fever….yes…it should be gone in no time…okay…bye bye!" She giggled to herself insanely falling on her butt. To stalk someone just to see why you hate them was weird and stalking them would only get the information of flaws, something people don't show with the public. Was it safe to find flaws then rather find them yourself with the person openly? She had no idea what how much stupidity and trouble this was going to get her in…or was it…? She did not know what to think……how would she even plan it out? Would he even leave the house? She would have to sleep now to make sure he didn't get up too early. She went to her room and waited for slumber to take over her.

Shuichi did as told helping his mother with dinner smiling to himself on how silly his neighbor was. "Shuichi dear was that a new neighbor?" He chuckled to himself; sometimes his mother was very oblivious. "No mother, she lived there for about three years now." His mother laughed at herself. After dinner Shuichi went upstairs and into his room getting his clothes ready for tomorrow. He set them aside and placed his books for tomorrow in his back and started his studying. A big exam tomorrow in his morning class meaning he was going to stay up late. He too like the pink haired neighbor was in college; the same one in fact, It was a community college nothing special. He never wanted to spend his mother's money on such a waste when he could get the same classes close to home. He only wanted to run a small business in his own garden shop. A small dream he always wanted to achieve. Hours past and his eyes could barley read the words in a straight line, he changed and turned off his lights climbing into bed.

She woke up early

She got dressed

She was ready

She waited

The door

Opened

she

had

to

follow


	3. Paranoid people can lead to troubles!

yeah... i do **NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho**

Bill watched as he opened the front door and walked off with a backpack. Where was he going? About two hours past and she was still following him! Was he going on a camping trip with some buddies? Was he running away? Nahh he couldn't be, he was such a momma's boy. Or that's what Bill thinks. For all she knew he could be treasure hunting. Pftttt!!!!! Bill almost let out a loud snort but quickly covered her mouth. She watched him, waiting for a sign that he noticed her. He didn't even flinch. Bill couldn't stand the walking anymore she forgot how many hours she still had been walking from once the city to now a forest.

**HE** woke up extra early to get to his class. By the time he got dressed he realized how stupid he got the weeks mixed up. Today he had no class, today was the day where everyone met at Genkai's temple. He packed his bag to spend the night and took off. In his mind he was laughing it didn't take long for him to notice one specific human energy following him. He would wait till he got deep in the forest to get her back. Besides wasn't stalking illegal?

It was getting dark and Bill was getting really paranoid. She started to think that he somehow knew she was stalking him and he was going to kill her. _'What if he is!!!? People with perfect stuff are always killers!!! And even perfect grass means he has human blood in it!!!!!'_She couldn't stop herself from thinking such ridiculous thoughts. She heard him chuckle. Sweat was dripping down her face she couldn't take it anymore. She had to run! She had to hide! She had to get out of the woods!!!!! After that chuckle Bill knew he was a killer! He had to have been one! Why else would he do that? Did he think the forest was funny? She didn't know and she didn't **WANT** to know. She screamed bloody murder and ran back to whatever way she thought was home.

He couldn't help it! He had to let out a small laugh! She wouldn't give up on following him! As soon as he did that he wished he hadn't. A blood curdling scream was all he heard before he turned around to find her running in the wrong direction. He chuckled again and in normal speed took off after her. 'I think I might skip the reunion' he thought to himself. It was easy to follow her there was no other human energy in the woods.

She couldn't run anymore she hated doing anything physical. Not to mention her hair was getting caught in the tree's branches. Stumbling over a rather big rock she fell and twisted her ankle. "Fuck!"She saw him stop and look at her smiling "akkkk don't kill meeeeeehaheheee" She pleaded throwing her hands in the air as if shooing off bees. He sighed and waited for her to calm down and then he spoke. "And what exactly made you think I was going to kill you?" "You laughed" She whispered finally thinking to herself how stupid she acted and got caught at the same time. He chuckled softly and held out his hand for her to take. "I only did that because I realized you were following me… I thought it was silly." She waved his hand away letting her stubbornness get a hold of her. She could get up herself. It took about two minutes for her to get up and stand. She hated being the princess. There was no way he was going to touch her. Then she heard his cell phone go off. She watched him take it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?...no I can't make it…..I had a cat follow me and I found the name tag….yes some other time….bye" She glared at him. She was no cat. He simply smiled. She wanted to say something! Anything! But it seemed her voice box was broken. Nothing escaped her lips. He turned his back towards her and began walking home, thinking how sad he had wasted his time but at the same time something was telling him he didn't.

_'I have no choice but to follow HIM…he know the way home'_ Bill thought bitterly limping towards him. "I still hate you." She whispered. He smiled but ignored her comment. They wouldn't reach their destination till morning. She knew it. She hated it. She hated **HIM**.


	4. I know what question to ask!

**i do not own yyh**

**and this story is rated M for a reason**

**The second part has to do with Bill and her gf Lily. it's a bit hentai-ish so if you don't like that stuff just skip to the third part. it has no effect with the story line. just so you no the rest wont be like the second part for the rest of the story. i just wanted to introduce a new oc and the different side of Bill.**

**the next one i promise will be twice ass long cuz something intresting happens!**

Diary Entry 33 Pure Hate

Ok…..I am royally pissed off!!!! There is no other crueler thing in the world besides my next door neighbor! So what if he brought me back home and bought me coffee!!!! He was smirking the whole time! I bet all the girls in the universe drool for him! But not I! Yeah I'm bisexual but that doesn't mean I'm gunna go all horny for everybody! And certainly not him! I really am trying to find out what is sooooo…..what's making me hate him so much? Maybe because he looks so perfect! Oh my god what if he's an alien!!!!!!!......do I hate him because I'm not perfect? Maybe he isn't and I just need to calm down…..but he smells!!!!!! I hate it! It's too sweet! He smells like roses! What does he do take a bath in them? It only makes it worse because I hate roses!.....I gotta get off topic so I won't……I'm such a wimp! All I do is hit walls when I'm angry……I need to confront him and ask him personal questions!!!yeahhh…..ill do that tomorrow End

Bill fixed her glasses and sighed she needed to relax and totally forget about the situation for a minute. She needed her girlfriend, Lily. Bill dialed Lily's number and waited. One hour past and Bill was with Lily on the bed watching a movie. Demon's Lust to be exact. There was something about watching demons having sex with females that just totally turned Bill on. Maybe it was there power they had over humans. She didn't know. Lily looked over at Bill and smiled at her, she said "I know what these movies do to you Bill….seeing you get like this makes you really hot and besides you said you wanted to get your mind off things." Bill blushed and watched as Lily straddled her. Lily took off Bill's top and bra exposing her breast. Bill gasped always shy about her body. She was always shy about her B breast and compared to lily's whose were a size D. But that's what lily loved about Bill's breast. They were not that big but they were so perky and perfect. Lily took off the rest of Bill's clothing and hers too. Lily Kissed Bill gently waited for her mouth to open. Their tongues slide against each other. Soft moans escaped Bill as lily licked her neck and all the way down to herb breast. Slowly she licked Bill's breast teasing her. Bill moaned a sign begging for more. Bill's heart raced as Lily sucked on her breast her hands slowly moving down to her lower area. "See bill I haven't even done much and you're so wet. It was from that movie" Lily said. Lily licked her Bill's clit; she arched her back and moaned. Her moans grew louder as she went faster. 'Lily was right this is so much better then all what was it again?'

The next day was cloudy what a boring day for a Sunday. Bill decided to think of nothing as she went outside but to only focus on getting the morning paper. She grabbed the paper and turned around to get inside her house. She heard a cough as in **HELLO I WANT YOUR ATTENTION** She froze and turned to her neighbors yard to only find Shuichi too with the morning paper. She wasn't going to be the first to speak so she simply waited. But then she thought about how she wanted to go ask him personal questions, she didn't know what to do. But all he did was smile and said good morning then he walked off. Before Bill could process a thought she blurted out "wait!" And he did. She walked a little closer but not on their yard she said "can I ask you personal questions!!!!!!?" He wanted to laugh. What on earth could she possibly want from him? Maybe it would be funny to see her actually get answers from him pft! About his grass? She waited eagerly for his reply. "Sure just let me give this to my mother and ill be at yours in a few minutes" Shuichi said. All Bill could do was watch him go inside his house until her brain finally registered what was going on. "Shit!" She screamed out loud before running inside her house. She didn't know what to do. She didn't think it would be that easy. She thought somehow she had to involve a duck but it didn't matter now! She could now ask him questions….personal questions…..she never gave it much thought to actually thing of the questions. The door bell rang. "Crap" she muttered before getting the door. And there he was in all his red headed glory. _'The little mermaid'_ she thought to herself before letting him in. Bill and Shuichi were in the living room sitting across from each other. He stared straight into her eyes waiting patiently. She hated that about him, she hated how he can just stare like he's absorbing information. Bill smiled and thought of her first question.


	5. A day for three?

**i do not own yyh**

**things are just..... who knows exactly and this chapter is just the same and to me it's kinda funny i tried my best ok! .**

Bill opened her mouth slowly and carefully as if her words were going to be caught with the wind and never to be heard. "Ok red I got one for you! How do you always sm-" she couldn't finish her sentence. How silly of her to have not locked the front door, because now there was an angry looking man giant starring at them with his mouth open. Bill wanted to giggle; she had never in her life seen such a weird hairdo for a man. Sure it was orange but it looked like a puffy sponge. Then she remembered it was her house he went in to. Before she could say anything the giant man beat her to it. "Hey ku- uh shuichi what are you doing over here hitting on chicks!?! By the way your mom told me you were hear….. you should have been with us at the reunion! Oh wait you saved a cat! Where is it? Hereeeeee kitty kitty kitty" The man giant then started to look around as if there was really a cat with shuichi. Bill shot up from her seat and went up to the man giant and kicked him. "I am not a kitty! And he is not here to hit on me! He is ugly and besides I have a girlfriend and he always smells like roses!!!! I hate roses too!!!!" Bill was so angry she had no idea she was letting all of this stuff out. And never in Shuichi's life had he heard someone tell him he was hated and that person told him he smelled like roses and hated it. He wanted to laugh. He laughed hard. Bill was kicking the man giant and stopped when she heard shuichi laugh. They both slowly turned their attention to his. "I have never seen him laugh so hard" the man giant said to Bill. Shuichi stopped laughing and looked at the two as if nothing happened, but smiled gently and said. "I'm so sorry for not introducing my friend here, Bill this is Kuwabara and Kuwabara this is Bill". Bill turned her attention towards Kuwabara and said "hey you! If this red head is a meany does that mean you're my enemy too!" Kuwabara waved his hands in protest and shouted "NO way! Shuichi is the nicest man in the whole planet! And of course I won't be your enemy! You look like a nice person!" Bill was shocked, sure she heard people call her rude and bitchy but never had she heard someone call her nice. "Thank you so much Kuwabara! You're the nicest man in the world!" she said as she gave him a bear hug. Then she quickly let go and pointed to Shuichi. He got up from where he was sitting and started to walk to the front door. "Come on Kuwabara I think we are begging to bother Bill" "no you can't leave yet! I haven't asked you any personal questions!!!!" "I'm sorry we just can't be here any longer and besides you hate me" "wait!-" Kuwabara was tired of not hearing his own voice and butted in just to cause a new chapter to develop. ""Hey Shuichi I was planning on us going to the arcade and walking around to catch up. Why don't we tag Bill along that way she can ask you some questions." Bill was eagerly waited for the Red's approval the only thing she could do by acting natural was to clean her glasses with her t-shirt. Shuichi for once wanted to hit Kuwabara in the head. What was he thinking involving another person to the world of demons? Well ever since they were "retired" he still had small missions to do but he always had this small fear of something was still going to happen. Some big bad demon was going to take over the world. And the only thing he could do was make sure he stayed with his usual group of friends because he knew they could at least protect themselves. He didn't want to have another person to worry about and he hated being this way, paranoid. But of course he kept his cool around his friends because they thought nothing can stop them, he was smarter. Some nights all he could do was wait and see what Hiei had to say about the going ons in the demon world even if it was a small threat that was already taken care of he would still get this feeling. Maybe something was going to happen but then again it is always the same story, someone always wants to rule something. Then maybe it wasn't so bad for someone to get in his life, maybe he needed a new friend and maybe Kuwabara needed a new one too. He hasn't seen too many girls who like him on the first day, he gave her credit for that. All he did was open his mouth to reply but Kuwabara spoke instead. "Great! Bill gets to come to! Come on you guys!" And with that said Kuwabara ran to the front door and went outside. Bill looked at Red and waited. She wasn't stupid she saw his face and it didn't look like she was welcomed. Bill looked nervous; all he did was stare at her. 'Man he has issues' she thought. "hey look I understand if you don't want me to come. I'll just tell Kuwabara I have some stuff to do" She waited for his reply. "I'm sorry I was just thinking about something. I'm glad that you get to come, maybe it might help with your hate problem with me." Shuichi said as he left out the door. Bill huffed and went too, remembering to lock her door she grabbed her wallet and her keys and went outside locking the door. By the time she went outside she found out that apparently Kuwabara bought a blue car. Someone had to seat in the back and she thought it would rather be her then Red. She didn't want someone behind her. "I'll go in the back!" Bill told the two. "suit yourself" Kuwabara said getting in the drivers side. Before Bill could go in the back Shuichi stopped her and said "I insist you go in the front, besides I wouldn't want you putting gum in my hair" He saw her mouth open wide, he laughed and went in the back. She sat in the front closing the door and said to him "I don't even have gum! And I'm not some immature little brat who wants to do damage to you 24/7!!!! And besides it's not like I'm obsessed with you! Don't get too cocky!" Kuwabara started to laugh "hahaha! Man I never heard I girl tell Ku-Shuichi off! Hey I never asked you bill. Why do you have a boy's name? Unless….you're a man!!" Kuwabara inched away thinking that Bill was going to sprout antennas. Bill sighed she was waiting for one of them to ask her that. She was surprised Red didn't ask her first. She decided not to share. Sure it wasn't really that big of a deal. Her mother named her that because…. Who really knows? She didn't care it was just some name that really gave you nothing and besides she liked being called Bill. Bill turned her head towards Kuwabara and smiled sadly. "It's a deep dark secret" She said. The car was filled with silence and Bill wanted to laugh so hard but she couldn't. it would give her away. Then Kuwabara spoke "ok guys so the arcade first! Then we go get something to eat at the park and chill there!" He turned on his car with the radio blasting music Bill never heard of and took off. The day was defiantly going to be something Bill was not going to forget. Maybe it was all for the better.

Diary entry 34

So what if I had fun at the arcade with Red and Kuwabara! Sure they both beat me at all the games there but I won something great! A secret victory! A kid threw his soda on Red. I was laughing till tears appeared in the corner of my eyes! Of course he couldn't get made at the kid so he just washed it off…. Haha but you could still see the stain! But of course Kuwabara offered him his jacket to cover his shirt so down goes my small victory! Then when we went to the park it just so happened Red had a bee in his soda and drank it! Hahahaha! The bee stung his tongue!!!! Now that was priceless! I wish I could replay those moments! It was weird that he had such a bad day. After the incident we had a good time talking about nothings and everything silly. I also found out that Kuwabara is insanely obsessed with cats and apparently hates some guy named hea? I have no idea how to spell it. Maybe one day I can meet him. Kuwabara said he resembled a gnome. Oh well now I feel kinda bad for Red. He was pretty down from that bee sting all the way till we go home. Well I cant blame him his tongue swelled like a balloon…hehe. Well I guess I never got to find out why I still hate him and I never got to ask those personal questions!!!! I will one day and no one is going to stop me! End

Bill hid her diary and took off her glasses. She waited till sleep took over.


	6. something is up

**i do not own yyh!**

**Ok I am totally aware (for those who are keeping up with this story) that I have not posted the next chapter so here you go. And I warn you this one is short cuz I had some difficulty with this and my deviant page and homework. Too many things at once :P just so you know when I read other peoples stories I do my best to at least comment once. I'm not asking much, I mean I don't need a thousand but one would at least make me say "hey people out there have the time to comment on my stories so the least I could do is write more" but whatever. Like I said before this one is short because I can just get this one out of the way and get into some real business.**

_It was been four weeks since she last saw Red and Kuwabara. She even got the courage to ask Red's mother if he was home but she said he was away in some biology program camp. Bill knew better there was no way that could be true. When she found out they went to the same college she knew they had no programs like that. Maybe he went to class without his mother knowing and then left to who knows where. She kept her mouth shut. She would wait till he comes back to investigate. She would wait._

Bill was so glad the semester had ended. And lucky for her she did early registration for her next classes. She was way too happy to think about anything. She walked to her backyard and decided she needed to refill the bird feeder. The funny thing about bill was that she feared birds but at the same time she adored them. But then again she was a little bit on the paranoid side. After refilling the bird feeder she looked at her lonesome yard. She wanted a pet. She wanted company. She hated it. She also hated the fact that she found put her girlfriend did not want to be together. A text message really? Bill was angry at the thought of it. _'How pathetic for her to break up with me in a text.'_ She thought bitterly. So she did what she did best when she was overly mad and sad. She laid on her grass. The lush almost too green grass was like a cloud. She let the grass overcome her and fell asleep. Bill woke up to find that it was dark out. "ughh I have to stop doing this" Bill whispered to herself. She got up and walked inside until she realized she needed to get the mail she went out to the front yard. She grabbed the mail and turned her head to Red's house to find a silhouette walking towards his house. She squinted her eyes to see better and realized it was Red. He came back. She froze. For some reason way too many emotions came over her. She had no idea what to do. So the best thing for her to do was get to safety. Bill did not look at him again when she got to her front door. She paused and turned towards Red. He looked upset and he was bleeding. But by the time Bill could look more carefully he had zipped up his jacket and opened his front door. He acted if she wasn't there but it was obvious he saw her. Her hand reached the door knob. Bill gasped when she saw her hands shaking. Was she scared? For him? For herself? The next time she saw him what would she say? Would he act as if nothing had happened? She new better. There was no way she was going to say anything until he says something about the night. She went inside and went straight for her bed. She hid under her covers and stayed there till morning.

**Yeah…the next one is gunna get somewhere. But I wanted to do this one slow so I can see how all of the characters are going to develop and whatnot.**


	7. The Wait

**I do not own yyh.**

**Now things are getting good!**

**This one is gunna be kinda short**

Morning came with a not so shiny morning as thunder roared in the distance while dark clouds threatened the sky. Trees danced dramatically causing leaves to bow down to the floor. Litter spiraled in their own ominous pattern. Like a picture in a movie seen when something bad is going to happen. Maybe for some people around the world it was going to be bad. Maybe they just over reacted to Mother Nature's cry of attention. Her howls unheard and her tears fall. Rain surrendered to the ground. Maybe the ground could feel the sky's pain.

Bill woke up and grabbed her glasses. She put them on and peeked out from her curtained windows. "Are you serious!!!? It's gunna rain!!!!!" She yelled to herself. If anything made Bill weirder than she was, it was rain. Bill loved it when it rained. Her favorite thing was to walk for endless hours in the rain. She felt like she could feel the cries of other peoples tears making it seem everyone had a bad day. She changed clothes and brushed her teeth. Her hair was messier than most days, but who would tell when the rain pulls it down. She put her shoes on and touched the door knob. She froze. What if Red too was outside? Would he be? Would he question her now about the other night? Bill shook her head and opened the door to the outside. The wind was wailing and the rain was falling faster. She smiled to herself closing the door. She dared not look at Red's house for her unknown fear told her. Three houses past she let out her breathe she had no idea she was holding in. It made her sad to think about how she had no idea on what she feared.

Five hours past before Bill realized the weather was going to get really bad and she did not want to get sick or worse. And not to mention the fact that she was starting to get really hungry. Bill turned around and headed home in a rather fast pace when she remembered she forgot to lock the door.

He needed to tell her something before she started to question him. He at least needed to make up a lie and he cursed himself for forgetting to cover his stupid wound he had gotten. Then again he did not think anyone was going to be outside. Ha had to think more openly about Bill. She was rather unpredictable. He knocked on her front door. She did not reply. He turned the door knob. It opened. He smiled at himself remembering when she last forgot to lock her front door. He went in the housed closing the door behind him. He would wait. He sat on the couch staring at the front door in the dark, thunder roared behind him. _'Where on earth could she possibly be during this weather? Taking a walk?'_ he thought to himself.

Bill stood in front of her door completely drenched, her clothes clinging to her body. She needed a hot bath. She opened her door and kicked off her shoes, not bothering to turn on her light she walked past the couch hitting a leg. "Sorry" she said before walking to her room. "No problem" a voice replied back. She froze. She would recognize that voice anywhere. What made it even weirder was that she said sorry in the first place. She turned around and turned on her lights. RED was sitting on her couch.** He smiled. She feared.**


End file.
